Missing in Action
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: AU, post Mario & Luigi's Dream Team. Luigi goes missing and before Mario can go and find him, Bowser shows his ugly face by taking the princess. Now its Mario and the Toad Bros to save the princess. But what about Luigi? Guess you'll have to read in ordinary to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Edited on DA.
1. Prologue

**Missing in Action**

_Summary: This brand new Mario series is sort of an alternate universe of the Hearts Be True saga. Hope you all enjoy this! This story takes place right after 'Mario &amp; Luigi Dream Team'. Please enjoy everyone!_

_Pairings for now:_

_Mario/Peach_

_Luigi/OC (Violet)_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Mushroom Kingdom. Summer had just started and currently, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior (better known as Super Mario) was sitting with his girlfriend, Princess Peach Blossom Toadstool. Mario was holding Peach's hand. Peach giggled, blushing.

"You are so much better to be with than Kamek," Mario chuckled.

"Why, Mario, were you actually looking at him while he was dressed as me," Peach joked.

Mario blushed from embarrassment and was about to protest but he saw that his girlfriend was laughing, he started to laugh too. The two calmed down as Mario looked at Peach.

"I'm having a good time," he confessed.

"Me too but where's Luigi," Peach asked, looking around for Mario's twin brother, Luigi James Manfredi.

Mario sighed sadly as he looked up at the sun and answered, sadly, "I haven't seen him since the Pi'illo incident."

Peach's eyes went wide in horror as she gasped, "Oh Mario! That's horrible! Did he come home with us...right?"

Mario replied, "Yes but after we got here, we ran into some trouble..."

* * *

-Flashback-

_As Peach and Toadsworth headed back to the castle, Mario and Luigi were about to do the same. Suddenly, the twins were attacked by some ninjas. Mario quickly activated his red fire and instantly started to fight. Luigi, though more timid, activated his green electricity. The ninjas were attacking them both equally but it seemed like their attacks were focused on Mario. __When Mario managed to pin down one of the ninjas, they pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it. Smoke went around the area as Mario started to cough. The smoke finally cleared as Mario saw that Luigi was missing._

_Mario looked around and asked, "Luigi?!"_

_No answer._

_Mario shouted, "Luigi!"_

_Again, there was no answer._

_Mario shouted louder, "WEEGIE!"_

_But there was - again - no answer. Luigi was gone._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Mario added, "I tried to follow the trail but no luck. I got Spettro looking around but he's had no luck either."

Peach asked, "Spettro?"

Mario answered, "I'll explain later. Point is, Luigi has been missing for a good week now and it's all my fault..."

Peach stated, "Mario! It was not your fault! You were ambushed by ninjas! How was that your fault?! You didn't know that they were after Luigi."

Mario replied, "True but what if they took him, thinking he was me? I'll never forgive myself if something happened to him, Peach..."

Peach responded, "I'm sure Luigi will be okay. I have faith in him and you should too."

Mario merely nodded. He had to admit that he was really worried about his baby brother. _'Please be okay, Luigi,'_ thought Mario, near tears.

* * *

A man with sapphire eyes slowly came to. He groaned, rubbing his head. What happened? Where was he? He looked down at his body and saw that he was wearing a green hoodie, blue jeans, and green and white shoes with a _"L"_ on them. He puzzled at that but before he could pursue any further, a voice caught his attention.

"Hey, you're up! Are you okay," a voice asked.

The man looked as he saw a girl sitting next to him. She had brown hair was past her shoulders, emerald eyes, fair and white skin, and a small scar on her left cheek. She was wearing a purple shirt, a purple skirt, and purple shoes. The man sat up in the bed and rubbed his head a bit more.

"Think so, what happened," the man answered.

The girl explained, "Well, these ninjas had you captive so I used my ice powers to save you and stop them."

The man stated, "Really? Well, thank you."

The girl smiled as the man studied her. She looked to be around 20 years old. _'And she's rather beautiful,'_ the man thought, blushing.

She introduced, "My name is Violet Jasmine Calico. What's your name?"

The man blinked a bit in confusion as he answered, "I-I don't know..."

Violet perked up at this and asked, "You mean you don't know who you are or nothing?"

The man shook his head as he answered, "N-no..."

Violet stated, "Well, I'll help you figure that out and I'll just call you Antonio."

Antonio smiled and replied, "Sounds fine to me. Thanks Violet."

Violet nodded, both of them smiling and blushing at the other.

* * *

_AK1028: I do hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if the chapters are so short but better than nothing at all, right? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. A Typical Tea Party

A few weeks later, Mario had gained ownership of Spettro. Peach was found of the ghost pup, though she was really worried about Luigi. Mario was too, his heart in turmoil.

Toadsworth approached them and asked, "Any word on finding Master Luigi?"

Mario sighed as he answered, "Not really. We haven't had any luck..."

Peach stated, "I'm getting really worried about him."

Mario replied, "Yeah, same here..."

Spettro whined, sitting at Mario's side. Toadsworth and Peach gave them both sad smiles.

Peach told them, "Perhaps a tea party with Blue and Yellow will cheer us up!"

Toadsworth responded, "An excellent idea! The Toad Bros will love that! I'll go send the invitations right away, your majesty."

Peach shook her head and said, "That won't be neccessary. I already called them."

Toadsworth replied, "Oh, excellent!"

Mario responded, "I guess a tea party won't hurt..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Toad Forest, Violet was training with Antonio. Antonio was throwing punches at Violet while she dodged them.

Violet commented, "You are really strong, Antonio."

Antonio smiled and asked, "Think so?"

Violet smiled too as she answered, "Know so."

Antonio threw another punch at Violet, this time, successfully hitting her. Violet went down but she was okay.

Antonio apologized, "Sorry, Violet..."

Violet replied, "It's cool."

She got up and saw two Toads walking past, one with blue spots and the other with yellow spots.

Antonio looked puzzled as he asked, "Who are they?"

Violet answered, "That's Blue and Yellow, the Toad Bros. Do they look familiar to you, Antonio?"

Antonio shook his head and stated, "They look familiar but aren't ringing any bells. By the way, how did you get here?"

Violet replied, "Honestly, don't know. One minute I'm in Chicago and the next minute, I'm here and I have ice powers."

Antonio responded, "Well, I'm sure that we'll figure out things, Vi."

Violet blushed at the nickname that Antonio gave her. Antonio did the same. Even though he did think that Blue and Yellow did sound familiar, they just weren't do anything for his missing memory.

* * *

Unknown to anyone, a threat was coming their way...

* * *

Back in Mushroom Castle, Blue and Yellow arrived. Peach greeted her two friends. Mario came over to them, with Spettro on his heels.

Blue greeted, "Hey Mario!"

Mario sadly replied, "Hey guys..."

Yellow perked up and asked, "Are you okay? And what's with the ghost puppy?"

Peach answered softly, "Luigi has been missing for a few weeks, ever since we returned to the kingdom from Pi'illo Island. Spettro is Luigi's pet that Mario is now taking care of."

As Peach was explaining this, Spettro was sniffing Blue and Yellow, wagging his tail happily. Blue and Yellow chuckled as they petted the friendly ghost pup.

* * *

It didn't take long for all four of them to sit at the table and start their tea party. However, an explosion caught their attention. Mario, Spettro, Blue, Yellow, and Peach looked up and saw a bunch of airships coming towards the castle. Spettro started to growl.

Peach asked, "Is that...?"

Mario answered, "Looks like it. Bowser."

The moment Mario had said that, a claw came out of the sky and pulled Peach aside.

Blue and Yellow cried out, "Princess!"

Before anyone could react, the claw turned into a punch and it punched Mario, Spettro, Blue, and Yellow. The claw grabbed them and threw them a long distance. The four of them landed into an acorn tree as they were slingshotted out of the tree and landed by some baby Yoshis. Mario was the first to get up as they heard a scream.

"MARIO!"

Blue and Yellow scrambled to their feet as Mario took off with Spettro. The Toad Brothers followed, knowing that they had to save the princess.

* * *

Antonio perked up as he looked towards Peach's castle, seeing Bowser's airship. Violet did the same and gasped.

She stated, "The princess is in trouble!"

Antonio replied, "Come on, Violet! We should go and help!"

Violet nodded as she responded, "Right!"

Antonio yelled, "Then let's move!"

With that, the two of them ran out of Toad Park and started to head for Acorn Plains.

* * *

Speaking of Acorn Plains; Mario, Spettro, Blue, and Yellow were running through there at a rather fast pace. After defeating Boom-Boom, they heard Peach screaming for help once again.

Blue yelled, even though he knew that no one would hear him, "Hold on, Princess!"

Yellow stated, "We have to keep up this pace!"

Mario replied, "You're right. Once we defeat Iggy, we'll be able to get to Layer-Cake Desert."

Spettro barked, agreeing with Mario. With that, the four heroes continued on their path - not knowing that they were being followed...

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you guys are enjoying this! Can Mario save Princess Peach? Can Antonio regain his memories? And what about Luigi? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Blackened World

As Mario, Spettro, Blue, and Yellow ran through Layer Cake Desert, they had just defeated Boom-Boom yet again. Mario stopped for a moment to catch his breath and to get a Shroom Shake. Blue and Yellow did the same thing. Spettro ate a Golden Bone as Mario looked to the two worlds that were coming up. They could go through either Sparkling Waters or Frosted Glaciers.

Blue went over to Mario and asked, "What way should we go?"

Mario answered, "Don't know, both paths lead to Soda Jungle."

Yellow stated, "And even then we don't know if Bowser has hidden Peach in the other land."

Spettro panted, agreeing with the youngest Toad brother. Mario sighed sadly as he saw the setting sun.

He told his toad friends, "Better set up camp for the night. No matter which world we go to, we'll need the sleep."

The Toad Bros. nodded in agreement and said, in unison, "Right."

That night, would soon prove, the red clad plumber was more worried about Luigi than meets the eye.

* * *

Further away from Mario and company were Violet and Antonio, already setting up camp for the night.

Antonio looked at her and asked, "Have you ever gone with the Toad Bros. before to save the princess?"

Violet answered, "I've only been here for about four or five months, so I really don't know anyone or anything around here. I wanted to perfect my ice powers before I helped out at all."

"Oh, I see," was Antonio's only response.

The air got quiet for a moment as Violet looked up at Antonio and smiled.

"You've defiantly done this before, though," she pointed out.

Antonio perked up as he asked, "Wait, what do you mean?"

Violet explained, "Well; you knew the power-ups we saw like the back of your hand, you knew the shortcuts, and you've pitched your tent amazingly. You must've done this before, Antonio. You could be a royal guard of the princess."

Antonio asked, "If you don't know anyone, how'd you know that there was a princess?"

Violet answered, "I do have my house in Toad Town so the stories of the princess gets around."

Antonio stated, "That makes sense. Princess Peach does get in trouble a lot."

Violet perked up as she questioned, "Antonio? How'd you know her name...?"

Antonio looked surprised as much as Violet did. He blinked in confusion, totally unsure.

He answered finally, "I have no idea..."

Violet stated, "Well, whatever the reason, we'll figure it out. Promise."

Antonio looked at her (since she had taken his hand) and laced their fingers. Both of them blushed as the stars in the sky watched over them.

* * *

_Mario was enjoying relaxing for once in his own home. Peach was safe, the Chaos Heart and The Void were gone, and everything was back to normal. The only thing that was bothering Mario was that his Luigi seemed more distant than usual. Though Mario didn't blame him after what had happened._

_Mario involuntary shivered whenever he thought of The Green Thunder, Mr. L. 'I never expected for him to be my baby brother. Why didn't I recognize him,' Mario thought, furious at himself for not recognizing Mr. L as Luigi. A sudden cackle sound caught his attention. Mario looked around, igniting his red fire powers._

_Mario demanded, "Who's there?"_

_When he heard nothing but silence, he suspected that he was alone. Mario deactivated his powers, but made sure that they were ready to go. He had a feeling that he wasn't exactly alone..._

_After a few hours and not hearing anything else, Mario finally decided to turn in. He laid down in his red sheeted bed and covered with his red comforter that Luigi got him for last Christmas. Mario closed his eyes as he heard another cackle. Mario bolted his eyes open and floating in front of him was King Boo himself!_

_Mario breathed, "What the..."_

_King Boo replied, "Never thought you would see me again, huh, red cap? Well, what can I say? Old habits die hard."_

_The way he said that, shivers went down Mario's spine but he didn't let it show._

_Mario questioned, "How'd you get out of that painting?"_

_King Boo answered, smirking, "Turns out that being in total and complete isolation increased my magic powers. So, I was able to get myself out right under that stupid professor's nose. Strange, though, he wasn't there for me to get but whatever, I'm flexible."_

_'At least that's some good news,' Mario thought._

_Mario stated, "You won't have the chance in getting Elvin, I'm stopping you here and now!"_

_As Mario tried to activate his red fire powers, he saw that two rings of Boos were holding down his arms. Mario struggled but it was no use, the Boos were too strong for him._

_King Boo smirked even more if that was at all possible and told Mario, "You seriously didn't think I would come prepare for you? Oh, I knew that I was facing a real challenge in you. I'm not afraid of your brother but it seems that you are."_

_Mario hissed, "I'm not afraid of my brother, you devil."_

_**"I beg to differ, sir-jumps-a-lot."**_

* * *

Mario woke up from his nightmare, panting in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw Spettro sleeping next to him. He also heard Blue and Yellow snoring. The oldest Manfredi twin sighed, trying to calm his racing heart. He hated that nightmare. Not only was it a reminder of what happened between him and King Boo during the Dark Moon incident but it also reminded him of the Chaos Heart incident.

_'Please God, let Weegie be alright,'_ Mario prayed.

* * *

_I panted from my recent battle against pretty-princess-in-pink. How pathetic. I lost to a girl. Not just any girl - oh no - she had to be a princess! Eh, could've been worse I guess. I could've battle against koopa-with-a-weight-problem and still lost._

_I groaned to myself, **"I don't know what it is about those guys, but I just can't seem to beat them!"**_

_That's when I heard Dimentio's voice saying, as he appeared in front of me, "Aha ha ha. Did they wound your fragile pride, Mr. L? Demolish your robot again?"_

_I answered, **"Oh, it's you again, Dimentio. Damn it, I'm stumped. You think a giant robot would be enough to crush these heroes... I'm a disgrace... There's no way I can show my face to Count Bleck after THIS."**_

_I spun around to not face the jester, a bit upset at myself. Just when I thought I was gonna go find a new propose to my existence, an explosion at my feet made me jump. It was Dimentio and he was smirking._

_He stated, "Perhaps that is for the best..."_

_I yelled, **"Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"**_

_Dimentio explained, "You said it yourself. You can't go back to the count. So get lost."_

_I hissed, **"Not a funny joke, Dimentio. If I wanted to laugh, your face is inspiration is enough!"**_

_Dimentio replied, "Such temper! Your nostrils, they flare out like the hood of a hissing cobra! I can't have you around the count. If I am rid of you here, I won't be found out. And the others will never find you. Yes, this is my moment to grasp. It's time for you to take your final bow, Mr. L..."_

_That's when I saw a yellow sheer box around me, entrapping me inside. I struggled but it was no use, I couldn't get out._

_I responded, **"Hey, now! Whoa! What's this! You've lost your mind, Dimentio!"**_

_Dimentio chuckled and said, "Shshshsh, don't worry. It won't be so bad, I promise. I'll send those heroes your way soon, just so you'll have someone to play with."_

_He snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of explosions went off, hurting me badly. Dimentio...so you were playing with me all along. You just wanted me out of the way so you could have your moment with sir-jumps-a-lot. Very well played. So, this is how my game ends. Drowning in the Lake Twgyz..._

* * *

Antonio bolted up and started to pant in a cold sweat. He looked out of his tent and when he saw that he didn't wake Violet, he breathed a sigh of relief. But he had so many questions. Who was he? Who was Dimentio? Who were those people that he had mentioned? Who was sir-jumps-a-lot? Who was...Mr. L? And why was he living his death?

_'Please God, help me,'_ Antonio thought.

What he didn't know was that a secret but deadly force was deep inside of him that wanted out...

* * *

_AK1028: And that's where we end chapter 3 guys! I finally had a long chapter! Whoo! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Sort of Reunited

_Mario couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right there, in front of him, was The Green Thunder. 'But that's impossible, isn't it,' Mario thought, hoping that his baby brother didn't turn into the masked bandit yet again._

_Mr. L finally spoke and commented, **"Speechless aren't you, sir-jumps-a-lot? Well, you should be."**_

_Mario stated, "Snap out of it, Luigi! This isn't you! You don't try to kill me or team up with something that you fear most!"_

_Mr. L shouted, **"Do NOT call me that name again! I will no longer be that weak junior! He was too imperfect, always looking for the spotlight because he wanted to get noticed by the one person that wouldn't give him half the chance to prove himself."**_

_Mario replied, "Luigi, please, listen to me. I know how much you want to be the hero but you can't be the hero, if you are The Green Thunder. Please baby bro, snap out of it and help me fight these Boos..."_

_As Mario waited for a reply from Mr. L, his smirk mysteriously got creepier - almost like a Boos smirk._

_Mr. L responded, **"I can't believe that you fell for that again."**_

_Suddenly, Mr. L turned pale white as Mario watched in horror as The Green Thunder turned into one of the Boos - the exact same one that trick him two years ago._

_The Boo stated, "Oh man, I can't believe that worked twice!"_

_King Boo replied, "That's because our dear red cap ignored the fact that we are able to create illusions at will. You're reaction Mario was spot-on predictable. Though I have to admit, it was rather satisifying."_

_Mario hissed, struggling even more now, "You won't get away with this!"_

_The last thing that Mario heard before he blacked out was:_

_"I already have."_

* * *

Mario woke up again from his somewhat peaceful sleep, panting once again in a cold sweat. He hated that nightmare. Spettro whined as Mario saw that the ghost pup was up. Mario pet Spettro lovingly and kept reminding himself that Luigi was out there somewhere and he was going to find him...

* * *

_A man in red, a princess, a man in green, and a ferocious monster were doing battle against a man in a white cloak. With them was a rainbow colored butterfly. It took them awhile but eventually, they defeated the man in the white cloak. Suddenly, a black heart came out of him as the man warped himself down, his white cloak all dirtied up._

_The man commented, "Ex...Excellent..."_

_At that moment, an assistant came in._

_"Um, Count," asked the assistant._

_The Count told the heroes, "You have won... Now finish Count Bleck... Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone..."_

_The butterfly flew over to him and asked, "Why does it have to end like this...?"_

_Count Bleck barely looked up at her as the assistant trembled. It was oblivious that she was in a state of shock._

_The count answered, "Timpani... When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking... I searched and searched... But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy... So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that took you away from me..."_

_Timpani softly stated, "But I am here now... No one can keep us apart anymore... Don't you see?"_

_Count Bleck shook his head and replied, "It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive... And knowing that the world you still live in will continue... It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all."_

_Timpani was in shock and responded, "But...we're finally together again..."_

_The assistant turned around and saw something coming towards Count Bleck._

_She gasped and yelled, "Count, look out!"_

_With that said, the assistant threw herself in front of Count Bleck. A powerful magical blast hit her in those moments, looking like it killed her._

_A voice far away commented, "Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture."_

_Everyone perked up at the voice as a jester - Dimentio flew over to them. Dimentio looked at the 'fallen' assistant disappointed._

_He added, "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!"_

_Timpani was surprised as she blurted out, "Dimentio?! You're...alive?"_

_Dimentio chuckled evilly as he replied, "Of course. This is my moment. Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him... I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people with evil plans, I owe you one."_

_Timpani questioned, "What are you saying?!"_

_The jester explained, coldly, "I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your ending your games. They're all yours, Mr. L!"_

_The man in red looked more than ready for a fight against the bandit and stated, "Finally, a rematch!"_

_Dimentio smirked and replied, "I don't think you want to battle Mr. L."_

_The man in red looked at him and started to hiss, "What do you..." Just then, Dimentio snapped his fingers as the man in green rushed up to him, going pass the man in red. He asked, "Weegie, what are you doing?"  
_

_Weegie stammered, flapping his arms, "I d-don't k-know, Malleo... I can't control myself! W-what's happening?!"_

_With a rainbow light, a floral sprout was on Weegies head. Everyone gasped in shock._

_Malleo breathed, "L-Luigi?!"_

_Luigi shouted, coldly, **"I AM MR. L!"**_

* * *

Antonio woke up, panting and in a cold sweat. Violet was up and heard him.

She asked, softly, "You okay, Antonio?"

He answered, panting, "N-not really... I keep having these nightmares about someone named Mr. L and Dimentio..."

Violet questioned, "Who are they?"

Antonio answered, calming down a little, "N-no idea but this Mr. L guy is really someone named Luigi!"

* * *

Meanwhile; Mario, Spettro, Blue, and Yellow were running through Sparkling Waters. They had decided to go through the tropical world, thinking it would be the faster way to Soda Jungle. As they were going past Boom-Boom yet again, Mario couldn't help but think of Luigi. After last night's nightmare, he knew that he had to find Luigi soon. But first, he had to save Peach. Spettro was leading the charge, as Mario followed behind with Blue and Yellow. After defeating Larry Koopa, Mario was starting to think that they should've gone to Frosted Glacier but he knew that they had to keep moving. So, the four of them entered Soda Jungle. Or at least...they started to.

* * *

Antonio and Violet were going through Frosted Glacier, where they had just defeated Wendy O. Koopa.

Antonio stated, "That was awesome!"

Violet replied, "And by this pace, we should catch up with the Toad Bros."

"Do you think they'll let us help them," Antonio questioned.

"Hope so," Violet answered, as they headed to Soda Jungle.

Or at least...they started to.

* * *

Mario, Spettro, Blue, and Yellow hear something overhead. They looked up and saw Bowser's airship. Seeing their chance, the four of them jumped on. Unknown to them, Antonio and Violet did the same. As Mario, Spettro, Blue, and Yellow were battling against Bowser Jr., a Targetting Ted was pointed right at Mario. Mario braced for the worse but suddenly - violet ice surrounded it. Mario looked and saw Violet with Antonio. Mario's eyes widen with surprise as the two of them started to help with the battle. Antiono was very brave as they all battled against - not only Bowser Jr. - but the water as well. When Bowser Jr. was defeated, he got furious and had the claw attack them.

Mario commanded, "Jump!"

Blue, Yellow, Violet, Antonio, and Spettro jumped off the ship with Mario just as the claw took a swipe at them. As the airship flew away; Mario turned to Antonio as did Blue, Yellow, and Spettro.

Violet breathed, "That was really intense!"

At that moment, Spettro pounced on Antonio and started to lick his face.

Blue gushed, "Luigi, your okay!"

Yellow added, "Thank goodness, we were getting really worried! I guess this girl must've helped you!"

Antonio looked around after getting up, in a confused state as Violet did the same thing. Mario saw this and instantly got a bad feeling.

The green clad man replied, "My name isn't Luigi... It's Antonio... I think. You see, I lost my memory..."

* * *

_AK1028: And that's where we end it for now! Poor Mario! He knows he's close but he's oh so far! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. So Close Yet So Far

Mario looked at Antonio, knowing in his heart that it was Luigi. Blue, Yellow, and Spettro knew it too but before anyone could do anything - something caught their attention.

_I wake up all alone_  
_Somewhere unfamiliar_  
_I've been gone so many days I'm losing count_  
_When I think of home I see your face_  
_Though I have to wait_

"MARIO!"

Blue stated, "The princess!"

Yellow told them, "We need to go safe her!"

Violet turned to Antonio and said, "They're right, we need to go."

Antonio nodded as he replied, "Right."

Mario stammered, surprised on how brave Luigi was being, "T-then let's get going."

_We're so close yet so far_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_What I would do, to be there with you_  
_We're so close yet so far_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_What I would do to be back with you_

The heroes nodded as they ran into Soda Jungle, with Spettro leading the charge. The world seemed to have flew by after the group made sound work of Boom-Boom.

* * *

Antonio saw Mario in trouble during the battle with Iggy and went to his side instantly.

_I miss hearing your laughter_  
_All the little things_  
_Forgotten what it's like to hold you_  
_Cause where I am right now_  
_So unforgiving_  
_It's numbing everything_

Antonio looked worried as he asked, "Are you okay, Mario?"

Mario nodded as he answered, "Yes, thanks Luigi, er, Antonio."

Violet fired some icicles at Iggy and stated, "Hate to be a bother but we need help here!"

Blue added, "Yes, Iggy is giving us quite the run around!"

Yellow told them, "So get over here!"

Even Spettro's ghostly howls were having trouble on keeping Iggy back. Mario ran over with Antonio as they helped their friends defeat Iggy and they continued on wards to Rocky-Candy Mines.

* * *

That evening, right after defeating Boom-Boom (again), they set up camp for the night.

_We're so close yet so far_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_What I would do, to be there with you_  
_We're so close yet so far_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_What I would do to be back with you_

Violet looked over at Antonio and asked, "How are you holding up?"

Antonio answered, "I'm alright but my mind is still fuzzy."

_(So promise)_  
_No matter how long it takes for me to get back to you_  
_You'll wait for me_  
_(I promise)_  
_No matter how far away I go I'll come back for you_  
_Just wait and see_

Blue reassured, "I'm sure that you will get your memory back soon, Antonio."

Yellow added, "Yeah, even though you still remind us of our friend, Luigi."

_I miss being at home_  
_I miss your face_  
_Don't think I can wait_

Spettro whined in agreement, knowing better than anyone.

Mario stated, "Enough guys. Let's not pressure him, alright?"

_You're so close, yet so far_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_What I would do, to be there with you_  
_So close, yet so far_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_What I would do to be back with you_

Everyone nodded in agreement as they headed into their individual tents and sleeping bags. Yellow was the first asleep.

_I promise_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_No matter how far away I go I'll come back for you_  
_I promise_  
_It's tearing me apart_  
_What I would do_  
_What I would do_  
_What I would do, I'll be there with you_

Antonio came in and saw Mario in his sleeping bag.

"Yes, Antonio," Mario asked.

"Do I really remind you of this _'Luigi'_ person," Antonio questioned.

"Yes, you do," Mario answered, almost in tears.

"Was he a friend," Antonio asked.

Mario shook his head and answered, "No. He is my brother."

Antonio's only reply was, "Oh."

"Well, good night Antonio," Mario said, after a bit of an awkward silence.

"Good night, Mario," Antonio replied, heading out.

* * *

_Mario looked up and saw Mr. L there, standing right next to King Boo. Mario paled as he wondered if his baby brother had become The Green Thunder once again. However, this idea was quickly dashed when three boos came in, dragging in what looked to be a body. __The red capped plumber raised his head and saw one color that stood out from the rest: green. King Boo smirked._

_King Boo asked, "Ah, so the deed is done then?"_

One Boo answered, "Yes, he won't be saving anyone anytime soon."

Mr. L stated, **"I have to give you ghosts-with-creepy-laughs props, not only did you set me free but got rid of Luigi at the same time."**

"Wait, what," Mario asked, as the Boos that encircled his arms allowed him to sit up from his bed.

Sure enough, the body that the Boos had dragged in was Luigi. The instant Mario saw the body, he started to gag and cry.

"NO! LUIGI!"

* * *

_Luigi commented, in his Mr. L voice, **"Dimentio, what is your bidding?"**_

_Bowser, Peach, Timpani, and Mario in particular were in total and utter shock._

_The mushroom princess asked, "What is going on?"_

_The Koopa King questioned, "When did this happen?"_

_The red clad plumber blurted out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!"_

_Dimentio commented, "When I let Luigi here meet up with you, I planted a seed in the fertile soil of his unconscious... And now that seed has sprouted spectacularly!"_

_Bowser stated, "Whoa, this is getting intense!"_

_Peach yelled to Mario, "Mario, snap out of it! You have to focus! You are facing Dimentio and your own brainwashed twin!"_

_Dimentio said, "Look at that, thee Super Mario is unable to fight. How satisfying your reaction is that your weak link is your own worst fear..."_

* * *

In their respected tents, Mario and Antonio both woke up in cold sweats. Mario was hating these nightmares as Antonio was plain out confused. Where these the memories of him - as Luigi or Mr. L? He just couldn't understand it at all... _'Ugh, I'm too tired to figure this out right now,'_ Antonio thought as he went back to sleep.

* * *

_AK1028: Poor Mario and Antonio! I think you guys know who Antonio is by now but I rather not say - in case other people have not figured it out. Anyways, the song by: Hoobastank. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Rescue Mission

_I finally got to Boo Woods, where the map from Luigi's letter was leading me to. I couldn't understand it. This mansion looked completely run down and more importantly - it looked haunted. I had to check this out. I even saw an old man out of the corner of my eye down at the grounds of the mansion but I didn't stop to chat. He was warning me not to go in anyhow. I just had this bad feeling. Using my red fire ability, I created light for myself to look around. __I got into the Courtyard without seeing a ghost. 'Maybe it is just a bit run down,' I thought. That thought was quickly dashed away when I heard some cackling. _

_I stopped in my tracks and saw Boos in front of me. I got ready to fight - that was until I saw that I was surrounded. Mamma mia, where did all of these Boos come from? What were they doing here? The next thing I knew, they attacked me without giving me a chance to fight back. __I was never so scared…I was never so outnumbered. All I could keep thinking about was warning Luigi...that's why I wrote that letter in a hurry. That's why I lost my star before I could use it. That's why...I lost... My eyes finally opened after what seemed to be forever. I had this weird nightmare that I was put through this machine to become a portrait. _

_When I finally able to see where I was - I realized that it wasn't a dream...I was in a painting... __Oh Grambi, why didn't I wait for Luigi? I had to find out what was going on... Now I was a prisoner of these Boos. It was rather unusual the way they attacked me like that. I guess you can't trust a Boo farther than I threw Bowser into the molten lava a few months ago. I was glad he was long gone but I guess I should've suspected that King Boo would come to mess with me - and Luigi. Speak of the devil, he just came threw the wall - like a true ghost._

_He mocked, "Enjoying your painting quarters."_

_I pressed my hands up against the glass, mad.  
_

_"Once Luigi gets here, you are going to regret locking me up in this painting," I hissed._

_King Boo smirked evilly and replied, "Oh? The weakling brother is who I'm supposed to be scared of? Everyone knows what you think of your own DNA."_

_"What the hell are you talking about," I asked, pissed off._

_He explained, "Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal adviser, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury."_

_I was about to protest but the more I thought about it - the more I realized that King Boo was right. I didn't even ask Luigi if he wanted to come. All I did was pack and talked about Isle I said nothing to defend myself, King Boo's smirk got wider._

_"Don't you smirk at me," I hissed._

_King Boo responded, "Oh come now, red cap. You know I'm right. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."_

_I say nothing but let those words sink in as King Boo went off somewhere. Was I really that awful to my own flesh and blood?_

_**"You are that terrible to your flesh and blood, sir-jumps-a-lot."**_

_I spun around and saw Mr. L...in the painting with me...with blood on his usually clean gray gloves. I was confused. Mr. L didn't exist during the first mansion incident...right?_

_"What are you doing here," I asked, getting ready for anything._

_However, I wasn't ready for anything. Mr. L threw the body of my dead brother...right at my feet. He had been strangled, stabbed, hanged, and worse... I nearly gagged. I looked at Mr. L, who was smirking at my reaction._

**_"I had to kill the junior, you really are awful to him."_**

_"NO!"_

* * *

Mario woke from his bad dream yet again, panting and in a cold sweat. Spettro whined, worried as Mario petted the ghost pup in an effort to calm himself down. _'Those nightmares keep happening,'_ Mario thought, _'All because Luigi is missing...'_ Mario heard a light tapping on his tent.

He asked, "Who is it?"

Violet answered, "It's me, Mario. Just wanted to see if you were up, we should at least get to Mushroom Castle by today."

Mario stated, "C'mon in, Violet. There's something you ought to see."

Violet obeyed as she came in and saw Mario as he was. The older Manfredi twin was as white as a ghost (even though there was a ghost pup right next to him), his hair was a mess, and there were bags under his eyes.

She asked, "Mario, are you okay?"

He answered, "To be perfectly honest, Violet, no. I'm really worried about Luigi and I've been having all sorts of nightmares."

Violet stated, "Sorry to hear that..."

Mario replied, sitting up, "I honestly think Antonio might be Luigi, Violet. He looks exactly like my brother."

Violet responded, "I'm not arguing with you, Mario. I honestly hope that Antonio is Luigi, for your sake and for Spettro."

Spettro licked her face, happily. Violet giggled as Mario smiled at the sight.

* * *

After defeating Roy in Rock-Candy Mines and Ludwig von Koopa in Meringue Clouds; Mario, Antonio, Spettro, Violet, Blue, and Yellow had finally arrived at Peach's castle.

Peach cried out, "Mario! HELP!"

Mario yelled, "Hold on, Peach! We're coming!"

Violet asked, "Can Spettro go ahead and keep her safe?"

Blue answered, "Wouldn't be wise."

Yellow added, "I happen to agree."

Antonio replied, "Right now, we focus on getting through this."

Everyone nodded as Spettro wagged his tail and ran ahead of them.

* * *

After sweeping through Bowser's traps, Mario and company finally arrived at the last battle against Bowser and Bowser Jr. Though the first stage was rather easy (seeing that they had to hit the button that was behind Bowser), the second stage was rather hard. Mario fought hard, using his red fire powers against Bowser. While he did that, Violet used her violet ice powers to keep Bowser Jr. out of the Koopa Car. Antonio took possession of it and managed to strike Bowser. Blue and Yellow were having trouble with the Bob-ombs. Spettro was helping him with his ghost powers. Violet froze Bowser Jr. yet again as Antonio grabbed the Koopa Car, taking the second strike on Bowser.

Bowser yelled, "Hey! Get out of the way Green 'Stache!"

When Antonio landed in the Koopa Car, his heart skipped a bit as Bowser Jr. took it back.

Violet yelled, "Antonio, look out!"

Antonio looked up and saw Bowser's claws coming down on him. He screamed in horror and Mario tried to react - but something caught his eye first. A green thunderbolt was laying right next to Antonio as he threw it at Bowser's incoming claws. It shocked Bowser, making him step back from Antonio. Violet was in awe as Mario knew in that moment that Antonio WAS Luigi. Spettro did a ghostly howl to get rid of the Bob-ombs around Blue and Yellow. The three of them saw the exact same thing as Violet and Mario. _'So Antonio IS Luigi,'_ Violet thought, in total awe.

Mario yelled, "Violet, move!"

She spun around and saw Bowser Jr. running straight at her in the Koopa Car. Before she could react, Antonio did. He threw himself in front of Violet, taking the hit and going down in a huff.

Blue and Yellow cried out, "Luigi!"

Spettro ran over to his master as Mario got mad. His red fire power engluffed his entire body but before he could do anything, the ground started to shake.

Bowser Jr. saw this from the skies and asked, "Wh-what's happening?"

Without warning, Bowser shrank back down to his original size as something came out of the ground. The tower that Peach was trapped in was opened as she ran out to see what was happening. What she saw shocked her...

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys...I think that's where we should end it! The excitement is growning, that's for sure! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Return of a Jester

The ground continued to shake as Mario looked around at his friends, Bowser, and Bowser Jr.

Bowser questioned, "Junior...is that you?"

Bowser Jr. answered, "It's not me, Papa."

Blue stated, "Well, he is in the air..."

Yellow added, "That is a good point..."

Violet asked, "So if it isn't Bowser and Junior...who is it?"

Antonio groaned as he woke up.

He looked up and asked, "M-Mario?"

Mario started to answer, "Yes..."

Just then, the earth continued to shake more - as it started to split down the middle. Bowser, Peach, Mario, and Antonio were on the one side while Blue, Yellow, Violet, and Bowser Jr. were on the other side. They heard some evil cackling.

Peach asked, "What's happening?"

"Surely you would remember me, my dear princess-in-pink."

Peach gasped, recognizing the voice. Bowser, Mario, and Antonio did as well as the earth finally stopped shaking. There, in the middle of the split was Dimentio himself.

Antonio breathed, "Dimentio..."

Dimentio perked up and looked at the man in green.

He stated, "Well, well. If it isn't the man in green. Been a long time. Hmm? Ah, I sense that my ninjas did their job. Excellent, that will make this much more interesting."

Mario hissed, "Ninjas? Job? So it was you that did this to Luigi!"

Dimentio replied, "It was. In ordinary to make the split a lot easier and Mr. L a lot stronger."

Antonio was scared now as he backed away from the jester as his hands were cackling of green electricity, a pure sign that he was a memory lost Luigi.

He threatened, his knees knocking together, "S-stay away!"

Dimentio commented, "How interesting. You are threatened by me."

Antonio stated, "You k-kept appearing in my dreams...you, Mr. L, Bowser, Peach...Mario... Tell me what I want to know! Tell me which side am I!"

Dimentio replied, "Sorry, my friend. I'm not here for your good side. I'm here...for him." With that, he raised his hand to Antonio's eye level and added, "Come forth, Mr. L!"

Before anyone could react, a flash of great power came from Dimentio's hand as Antonio started to scream in pain.

Mario yelled, "LUIGI!"

It was apparent to Mario's side of the field that a ghost of Mr. L was starting to appear in front of Antonio until finally...there was a slight explosion. Dimentio quickly turned himself invisible as the smoke covered Mario's side of the field. Blue, Yellow, Spettro, Violet, and Bowser Jr. all watched in horror, not knowing what was happening, since they couldn't see anything.

Bowser Jr. blurted out, "What's going on?!"

The next thing Antonio knew, standing in front of him, right in the center was someone he saw before in his nightmares. Mario came to and saw the same person.

"No," he breathed.

Standing there was Mr. L himself. He looked around and immediately saw Mario.

Mr. L stated, **"Ah, sir-jumps-a-lot. Good to see you again... Surprised that you're still alive after that Dark Moon business."**

Mario got up and asked, "You mean...that was you? You were with them?"

Mr. L answered, **"Well, not on the night were creepy-leader-of-the-Boos destroyed the Dark Moon. I had the junior turn into me and I came a crossed them. I told them about the Chaos Heart incident and they asked if they could use that against you. I thought it was good for a laugh, since I knew that they couldn't kill you. So I agreed."**

Mario stated, "Yeah, well, they almost did kill me and Luigi."

Mr. L replied, **"Almost doesn't count in horseshoes. So...who do have to thank for letting me come to the surface yet again?"**

"Stay away from them!"

Mr. L perked up as he spun around and saw Antonio with his fists glowing of green electricity. He didn't know if he should've been threatened...or surprised.

He asked, **"So Junior and I have been separated? I'm free?"**

Antonio threatened, "You won't be for long. Now stay away from my friends!"

Mr. L stated, **"Let's see how brave you are when I kick in your face!"**

With that, Mr. L ran towards Antonio as Antonio did the same. The two of them clashed and started to battle one another. Only Mario's side of the field saw what was going on, since Violet's side couldn't see a thing. And the reason that they couldn't - there was a mysterious fog covering Mario's side - making impossible to see or hear anything.

Mr. L grabbed Antonio's right arm and brought it behind his back, holding him in a choke hold. Antonio struggled to get free. Peach gasped as Mr. L activated his green electricity once more.

Mario hissed, "Let him go, Mr. L!"

Mr. L stated, **"Not until the junior is dead and I find out who released me!"**

"The answer is quite oblivious, my old friend," Dimetio replied, re-appearing.

Mr. L breathed, letting go of Antonio, **"Dimentio...?"**

Antonio coughed and wheezed as he quickly got away from the two. Dimentio floated down towards the stunned Mr. L, with a smirk.

Dimentio stated, though it was more of a question, "Surprised to see that I live?"

Mr. L answered, **"Very. I thought the Pure Hearts banishment of the Chaos Heart did you in..."**

Dimentio stated, "They did. Took me awhile to escape The Underwhere with no powers so I had to create a distraction of sorts. So I sent a few ninjas to capture Luigi and send him far away from Mario as possible. The amnesia was really just an added bonus."

Antonio perked up and started to ask, "You mean I'm..."

Dimentio interrupted, "You are Luigi James Manfredi, the younger twin brother to Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. You have several phobias, one of them being afraid of ghosts."

Mr. L pointed to the other side of the field (which he could see somehow through the fog that Dimentio was obliviously putting up) and asked, **"Then explain the spectral-pooch."**

Dimentio answered, "Oh him? Story for another time, my friend."

Antonio, or Luigi rather, backed away from his friends and twin, in the utmost shock.

He breathed, "I c-can't be Luigi... I d-don't think I am!"

Mario started to say, "Luigi, listen..."

Dimentio interrupted, "You don't believe what I am saying is true? Looks like that amnesia is doing more than what I expected. That's good, it'll help me take over the kingdom that much easier."

Mr. L stated, **"I'm surprise we're both still standing after that split."**

Dimentio replied, "That too, is a story for another time. For now, though, I think it is time to move in on our profits and reclaim the Chaos Heart."

Peach started to say, "If you think Bowser and I are going to fall for the same trick twice..."

Dimentio interrupted, "Oh my dear princess, you don't think I haven't learned from the count's mistake? Oh no, I won't be using the two of you. I'll be using two other pawns." With that, he snapped his fingers as Prince Peasly, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina appeared. He added, "With the fercious monster king in Prince Peasly and the fair and lovely princess in Princess Daisy, they'll do for the Chaos Heart's return."

Mr. L asked, **"And the star-princess-that-watches-over-the-eats-a-lot-Lumas?"**

Dimentio answered, "She'll be one of our many prisoners."

He snapped his fingers as ninjas appeared around Mario, Peach, and Bowser. Even more ninjas surrounded Violet, Blue, Yellow, Spettro, and Bowser Jr. The ninjas didn't waste anytime grabbing everyone but the man in green.

Antonio demanded, "Let them go, Dimentio!"

Dimentio replied, "And give up a terrific scheme? That amnesia really is throwing you for a loop." With a wave of his hand, the jester caused Antonio to be lifted up in the air. He added, "I think a cool down is just what you need."

As he said that, Dimentio used the full force of his magic to send Antonio flying through the air.

Mario cried out, "LUIGI!"

Dimentio ordered his ninjas, "Take them to The Underwhere for imprisonment."

As everyone struggled against the ninjas, Mario kept looking out the horizon, worried about his baby brother. _'Weegie,'_ he thought, as he was forced into The Underwhere.

* * *

_AK1028: Well guys, how is that for excitement? But don't worry, I'll explain how Dimentio was able to free Mr. L in our next chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. No Longer Missing

"Please wake up, my boy! C'mon, wake up!"

The man in green started to groan as his sapphire eyes slowly opened. He looked towards his left and saw a professor standing there. He looked rather old, had one gray hair that looked like a wisp, one tooth out of his mouth, wearing glasses with spirals on them, a white scientist lab coat, brown jeans, and brown shoes. Next to him was a green ghost that looked worried and floated in front of the younger man's face. The man in green stumbled back in fear.

"AH! Elvin! Geese! You almost made ME a ghost!"

Elvin replied, looking rather sheepish, "Sorry about that, Luigi. Tyler was just worried about you."

Luigi asked, still calming down, "You named them?"

Elvin nodded as he started to answer, "Most of them. There's Tyler, Josh, Emile, Jon, Tim..."

Luigi interrupted, "Okay, okay, I got it... Anyways, what happened?"

Elvin stated, "I was hoping you tell me, sonny. You see, Tyler found you in the middle of the Old Clockworks and brought you here."

Luigi rubbed his head as everything that had just happened to him came back with a vengeance. He remembered Dimentio, Mr. L, the possible return of the Chaos Heart, the amnesia being an added bonus, the ninjas wanting to grab him, Spettro, Blue, Yellow, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Peasly, Daisy, Bowser, Peach, Violet... Mario. Hearing his brothers name echoing in his ears just got Luigi scared stiff. Mario was in danger. That factor alone made Luigi's heart race. He didn't care that Mr. L was free and he somehow could live from the split, he just knew that Mario was in trouble.

He breathed, "Malleo...he's in trouble! Dimentio's back!"

Elvin looked confused as he asked, "Who?"

Luigi answered, "I'll explain later. Right now, I've got to get back to the kingdom! My brother needs me! Thanks Elvin!"

Elvin started to say, "Luigi, you are in no condition to..."

Too late as Luigi stumbled over a few Greenies and wounded up on the ground of the Bunker. Tyler, who was next to Elvin, shook his head and said something in ghost language. Elvin sighed as he offered his hand to Luigi.

Luigi sheepishly smiled as he said, "Sorry... Guess I was anxious."

Elvin stated, "You were but with your daredevil brother in trouble, I can see why."

Luigi replied, "Yeah, mostly because I lost my memory..."

Elvin responded, "You better clue me in, sonny. Sounds like you need to get ready first before you can run off towards the kingdom."

As Elvin helped Luigi get ready for the battle and getting back into Mushroom Kingdom, the green clad plumber went back to his house in Boo Woods. He immediately ran upstairs to his bedroom and got on a clean green dress shirt, blue overalls, and brown boots. Luigi grabbed a spare hat and tossed it on his head. He looked at the hoodie that Violet gave him and put that on too.

Luigi fixed his hat and pronounced, "Dimentio, you are going down."

With that, Luigi left his house and went back to Evershade Valley, surprising Elvin a little bit.

Elvin stated, "You look like your ready to go."

Luigi replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Elvin fired up the pixelator and pixelated Luigi back to Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Violet struggled against the ice proof handcuffs as she was dragged into her holding cell by the ninjas. They threw her in and closed the door. She looked furious.

She hissed, "You won't get away with this!"

Mr. L came over and asked, **"You really think that we are threatened by you body-as-cold-as-ice?"**

Violet snarled, "Once Luigi finds us, you'll be in a world of heck!"

Mr. L chuckled as he stated, **"Oh really? I'm not afraid of the junior, especially when he's lost his memory and thinks he's person-that-looks-a-lot-like-sir-jumps-a-lot. And since when did you start calling him _'Luigi'_. Weren't you the one that gave him the name of Antonio?"**

Violet replied, getting mad, "I only gave him that name until we started to figure out who he was. The minute Mario said that he might had been Luigi, I started to think that too. Wasn't till you popped out that I founded out that we were right."

Mr. L responded, **"You sure are feisty for a body-cold-as-ice. Perhaps Dimentio is wrong and you are the fair and noble princess he seeks while I, the ferocious monster king."**

Violet spat, "In your dreams."

Mr. L told her, **"That could be arranged, my dear. After all, I do possess the exact same things as junior does. Soon, you and that ghostly-pooch will be all mine."**

As Mr. L cackled and walked away, Violet sank to her knees and started to cry. She hoped that Luigi was okay and got his memory back. _'We need a hero right now,'_ she thought, _'And it has to be him.'_

* * *

Luigi finally had been pixelated to Mushroom Kingdom, the floor still opened up. It lead straight to The Underwhere. His Duel Scream started to ring as he answered it.

He asked, "Yeah Elvin?"

Elvin answered, "I see that the floor is still opened. Where does that porthole lead?"

Luigi stated, "Negative World One, The Underwhere. Dimentio and Mr. L must've taken everyone there."

Elvin questioned, "So basically, it leads to heck?"

Luigi replied, "Basically. I'll call when I can. Bye."

Elvin responded, "Be careful, Luigi."

As the green clad ghost hunter closed the Duel Scream, his heart pounded. He was scared to jump but he knew that he had no choice or say in the matter. Mario was down there and Dimentio need to be stopped. Making up his mind and saying a prayer in Italian to his departed parents, the green clad ghost hunter took one step forward and started to fall down into The Underwhere.

* * *

Violet sighed, as she heard a thud. She spun around and saw Luigi getting up.

"Ouch," he commented.

_'Time to see if he's Luigi or Antonio,'_ Violet thought.

"Is someone there," she asked.

Luigi spun around as he breathed, "Violet! Are you okay?"

Violet answered, "Considering my hands are in ice proof chains, I guess so."

Luigi started to shake the cell and stated, "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

Violet questioned, "But what about Mario and the others?"

Luigi answered, looking around for something to pick the lock with, "Right now, Malleo is the least of my concerns cause I have no idea where he is."

Violet perked up and asked, "Malleo? Don't you mean Mario?"

Luigi found a nail as he put it in the lock.

He answered, "Kinda. Malleo is my nickname for him, seeing as he's my brother and everything."

As he said this, he opened the cell and freed Violet, who instantly tackled him into a hug.

She breathed, "You're Luigi."

Luigi blushed as he returned the hug from Violet and answered, "Yes, I am. And we're going to save the day."

**"Not going to happen, junior."**

Hearing that voice Luigi spun around and saw Mr. L standing there.

* * *

_AK1028: And that ought to do it for now! I know I forgot to explain the whole thing about Luigi and Mr. L being able to live without the other, I am getting to that. Stay tuned for more! And chocolate chip cookies go to anyone that picks up The Runaway Guys reference in this chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Face Your Fears

**AK1028: Before I post this chapter, just as a note, I will not be updating tomorrow since it is Christmas and I never update on Christmas. So have a Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Luigi James Manfredi has always been afraid of a lot of things. One was ghosts (but managed to face that and defeat it), one was spiders, one was fuzzies, and so on. One of his fears was Mr. L and with good reason. Mr. L was the total opposite of him; he was evil, good with his hands, and fearless. But there was one big fear that Luigi had: losing Mario. And he wasn't going to let Mr. L get in his way of saving his big brother.

Mr. L commented, **"You two are going nowhere!"**

Luigi took out a fire flower and stated, "W-wanna bet?"

Violet got her ice powers ready as she stood in front of Luigi.

She told him, "Go and save Mario. I'll keep him busy."

Luigi replied, "Thanks Violet."

With that, Luigi ran off to find Mario.

Mr. L responded, **"Wrong choice, body-as-cold-as-ice. Now you will feel the furry of The Green Thunder!"**

* * *

-Flashback-

_Mario, Peach, Bowser, Violet, Spettro, Blue, Yellow, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Daisy, and Peasly entered The Underwhere in chains. Dimentio and Mr. L stood shoulder to shoulder._

_Mario hissed, "So you going to spill how you came up with this whole idea or not?"_

_Dimentio replied, rather calmly, "My dear Mario, your wish is granted."_

_Bowser Jr. whispered, "Just who are these two?"_

_Dimentio stated, "Ah yes, I forgot that we have a few factors that don't know about the Chaos Heart incident. That's a story for another time. Right now, I have to say this. After I was defeated, I retreated to an outer dimension. But when the Chaos Heart was banished, I was killed and send to The Underwhere. I knew it would take me awhile to regain my power. It was the main reason I let King Boo's magic get stronger. He wanted play time with Luigi."_

_Peach questioned, "You're the one that set that ghost demon free?!"_

_Mr. L stated, **"More or less, if I am correct."**_

_Dimentio replied, "Right you are. You see, I didn't let him free. I didn't have enough magic so I just gave him enough power to struggle against his painting prison and oh boy did it ever work. Course, the way he captured Mario and used his Boos to look like Mr. L was his idea."_

_Blue asked, "So you were pulling the strings to get the Dark Moon incident to happen?"_

_Dimentio answered, "Every incident leading up to this moment I had a hand in. From the Dark Moon to this point. Why, I even brought in a real world girl to cause more chaos while Luigi was missing. It was too perfect not to pass up."_

_Violet breathed, "You were the one that brought me here?"_

_Dimentio stated, "I knew that you had a miserable life. Your parents divorcing, your step mother being wicked and cruel. It was almost like that fairy tale where a peasant girl lost her glass slipper that she got from her fairy godmother after dancing with the prince. What was that called again...?"_

_Mr. L cleared his throat and interrupted, **"Dimentio, you should get back to the plan. I'm sure junior-arm-flailer is dying to know how you plugged in his father."**_

_Dimentio replied, "Hmm? Oh yes, quite right. Sorry, I do tend to get off track. It's one thing that's been happening to me ever since you sent me to Negative World One. But I digress. I knew that once the Pi'illo incident, Bowser would try to go after Peach yet again. I was planning to have Luigi get hit by his claws to release Mr. L but the amnesia worked better."_

_Bowser huffed, "And what about Luigi? Huh?! What happened to him after you pulled out The Green Blunder?!"_

_Mr. L hissed, **"Green Blunder?! Excuse me, who happens to be the captive here?! Oh, that's right koopa-with-a-weight-problem, it's you!"**_

_Dimentio stated, "Now, now. You will have your chance to play with him later, Mr. L. Anyways, I know the split was dangerous both counterparts. But it was a risk worth taking because the Chaos and Purity Hearts weren't banished...they went into the one person that NO ONE would suspect in a thousand years...the man in green."_

_Everyone blurted out, "WHAT?!"_

_Dimentio explained, "Yes. You see, Count Bleck and Tippi wanted to make sure that no one in a thousand years would find either heart so they banished both of them in the same person. The golden heart of Luigi is the Purity Heart. The darkened heart of Mr. L is the Chaos Heart. But since they were both the same person, both hearts powers nullified the other. It was rather brilliant."_

_Yellow asked, "So how did the amnesia help...?"_

_Dimentio answered, "It actually separated the two hearts since the Purity Heart was disable to the confusion its host it had. The Chaos Heart got a lot stronger from it so all I had to do was wait for the perfect moment. And it came... Now Luigi will never stop us. Once the spell is done, the Chaos Heart will be free from Mr. L and into our possession. Ninjas, throw them into the cells."_

_With that, the ninjas did as they were told and the only ones left behind were Daisy and Peasly._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Mario sighed, worried about Luigi. If his brother did possess the Purity Heart, it was going to be tricky to tell him if he was still Antonio. But a familiar yell caught his attention and made his heart skip a beat.

"Mario?!"

The red clad plumber looked and saw Luigi coming towards him.

He breathed, hopefully, "L-Luigi?"

Luigi stated, "Don't worry Malleo, it's me. And I'm getting you out of here! Dimentio and Mr. L have to be stopped!"

As he said that, Luigi zapped open the cage, freeing Mario.

Mario replied, "I'm glad to have you back, baby bro. But you should get out of here!"

"What? Why," Luigi asked, surprised.

Mario started to answer, "You possess the..."

Just then, Mario was cut off by a ninja attacking him.

Luigi cried out, "Mario!"

Mario fought the ninja and as he did, he knew that he had to face his fears and let Luigi go after Dimentio - Purity Heart in him or not.

The red clad plumber stated, "Go, Weegie! Save the others and the world!"

The green clad ghost hunter replied, "No Malleo. I can't. I don't want to lose you again!"

Mario responded, "I don't want to lose you either. But you are the only one that can stop Mr. L and Dimentio. Now go before he marries Daisy and Peasly!"

Luigi reluctantly ran off, tears in his eyes but he knew that Mario was right. He was the only that could stop Mr. L and Dimentio. Though he had no idea how right that was...

* * *

_AK1028: Wow, intense much! I hope you guys are enjoying this cause I know I am! There will be more craziness to come so stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. The Reason

-Flashback-

_Blumiere, Mimi, and O'Chunks came into the room. Everything was shaking and all worlds were still coming to their end. It was utter chaos in other worlds right now._

_"It seems the end of all worlds is really upon us," said the former Count._

_Timpani questioned, "So defeating Dimentio wasn't enough to stop it?"_

_Blumiere explained, "I thought the Chaos Heart would disappear if the person controlling it fell... Dimentio...must have left behind a shadow of his power to continue controlling it. It won't last long...but it may be enough to ensure the end of every world..."_

_Bowser huffed, "Oh, GREAT! So what do we do now?"_

_Blumiere stated, "There is only one thing left that we can do." With that, he created a big enough door for everyone to go through. He added, "This way!"_

_Everyone nodded and went through the door. In this other door was the same chapel from before._

_Luigi asked, "Are we back at that chapel?"_

_Peach answered, "Certainly looks that way."_

_Mario questioned, "But why are we here?"_

_Bowser huffed, "Not to marry the princess and me."_

_Blumiere ignored Bowser and asked Timpani, "Timpani... Do you still... Do you still love me?"_

_Timpani answered, "Yes, Blumiere. Of course I do."_

_Blumiere stated, "Then you must come with me."_

_O'Chunks spoke up, "'Ey, Count! What're yeh doin'?!"_

_Blumiere explained, "We will use the Pure Hearts again, this time to banish the Chaos Heart. All we need is true love... And that is something I am lucky to possess... But... With the Chaos Heart gone, the Pure Hearts and those linked to them... They may cease to exist..."_

_Mimi perked up and stated, sadly, "You mean you might go away? B-but I don't want you to go!"_

_Blumiere replied, "All of this is my fault. The price is mine to pay... I do not have long to live anyway. But you, Timpani... It pains me to know this may cut your game short... Still... There is no other way to end this."_

_Timpani responded, "I know, Blumiere... I know..."_

_"Timpani," Blumiere breathed._

_"Don't say another word," Timpani commented, "As long as I am with you, nothing else matters."_

_Suddenly, the worlds trembled yet again. Blumiere and Timpani flew to the altar._

_Blumiere whispered, "Timpani, where should we banish the Chaos Heart and the Pure Hearts?"_

_Timpani answered, "That's simple, Blumiere. We have to hide them in the one place that no one would expect and make the Pure Hearts the Purity Heart again."_

_Blumiere stated, "I think Luigi is a good choice."_

_Timpani questioned, "What? Luigi? Why him? Surely Mario would be a better choice?"_

_Blumiere shook his head and explained, "Too many people would expect Mario to have the Purity Heart and target him. Luigi is less suspicious in villains eyes. He's not much of a threat to them. Plus, if he has both hearts in them, both powers will nullify each other. Plus, once Luigi passes along, so will the hearts."_

_Timpani replied, "Makes sense to me."_

_Anyways, Blumiere and Timpani made it to the altar._

_Blumiere lowered his hat over his eyes and commented, "There were so many things I wanted to say to you...but I could not find the words."_

_Timpani responded, "Oh, Blumiere... Only one thing matters to me now. I never had the chance to return your question... Blumiere... Do you still love me, as well?"_

_Blumiere replied, "Of course... I have thought about you every moment since you disappeared... But I have caused you so much suffering..."_

_Timpani confessed, "Perhaps...my life would have been more carefree without you, that is true."_

_Blumiere looked up and stated, "But, I had to be with you, Timpani. I will never apologize for that..."_

_Timpani smiled and replied, "I know, Blumiere. And I love you..."_

_"And I love you, Timpani," Blumiere responded, "Hundreds of thousands of years from now, that fact will not have changed."_

_Suddenly, the Pure Hearts surrounded them and the Chaos Heart. The ground started shaking and wedding bells started to ring._

_Timpani and Blumiere both said, "I'll forever end my game with you..."_

_The destruction of all worlds automatically stopped and every world was instantly saved the minute the couple had said that. Even the destroyed Samurai Kingdom was restored as were all the lives lost there._

_"Timpani...do you remember that promise we made each other that day?"_

_"Yes, I remember... If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it."_

_"Will you come with me to that place now?"_

_"Blumiere... Of course... I will always be with you..."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

As Mario finished defeating the ninjas, he was reunited with his friends (and Bowser and Bowser Jr.).

Rosalina asked, "Where's Luigi?"

Peach answered, "Last I saw him, he was headed off to stop Dimentio."

Yellow questioned, "What about Mr. L?"

Violet explained, "In my cell but it won't be long before he escapes. Electricity isn't like ice..."

Blue stated, "We have to catch up to Luigi and warn him that he has the Purity Heart!"

Bowser Jr. asked, "What IS the Purity Heart?"

Bowser answered, "I'll explain later but Blue is right, we have to stop this."

Daisy stated, "Yeah before I wind up marrying Peasly!"

Peasly hissed, "Hey!"

Spettro panted in agreement as they all headed out. Unknown to them, Mr. L managed to break free and took the secret passageway to Dimentio.

* * *

Dimentio was floating in the middle of a darkened space, waiting for dawn to dow the wedding ceremony. The secret passageway opened as Mr. L came out.

Mr. L reported, **"Dimentio...junior is here."**

Dimentio perked up and asked, "As Antonio or as Luigi...?"

Before Mr. L could answer; a voice yelled, "Ask me yourself, Dimentio!"

Dimentio and Mr. L turned as they saw Luigi arriving.

Luigi stated, "You won't get away with this. Where's the Chaos Heart?"

Mr. L blinked as he asked, **"You don't know?"**

Now it was Luigi's turn to be confused.

"Know what," the green clad ghost hunter questioned.

Dimentio stated, "He doesn't know. Ooh, this is delicious!"

"Freeze Dimentio!"

Dimentio, Mr. L, and Luigi turned as they saw everyone coming into where they were.

Mario stated, "Your outnumbered. The protectors of the Purity Heart will keep you from taking over the kingdom."

Dimentio replied, "My, my. It seems that Mario wants to play with me. Very well. You deal with Luigi, Mr. L. Mario is all mine."

Mr. L started to say, **"Dimentio, the Chaos Heart..."**

Dimentio interrupted, "It'll be safe as long as you stay separated from Luigi. Now go!"

Mr. L sighed as Dimentio went towards Mario, sealing off the others from him. Mr. L looked at Luigi and activated his green electricity as Luigi did the same thing.

The Green Thunder stated, **"This is going to be an interesting match, junior."**

Luigi replied, "I won't let Dimentio do the ceremony and find the Chaos Heart."

Mr. L rolled his eyes and responded, **"You are such a fool, junior. Don't you see? The Chaos and Purity Hearts are in plain sight! You have the Purity Heart while I have the Chaos Heart! The Count hid the Chaos Heart in my part and the-annoying-pixl hid the Purity Heart in your part. And now, I am going to take out the Purity Heart."**

With that, Mr. L charged at the stunned Luigi.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, that's where we leave it for now. I thought this chapter was awesome. Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	11. Clash of Beliefs

If anyone hold told the tale of Mr. L and Luigi fighting each other on this very day, no one would believe it. Mainly because it simply was not possible for the two to exist in the same space at the same time. It was real only in dreams and nightmares, mostly. But this wasn't a dream nor was it a nightmare. It was reality because everyone saw it for themselves. The Green Thunder and the green clad ghost hunter were fighting each other. One possessed the most destructive thing in the universe - the Chaos Heart. The other possessed the most peaceful thing in the universe - the Purity Heart.

It was like the Dark Prognoticus predicted, the two sides were fighting the other to prove who regain supreme. Though a stunned Luigi was currently losing the fight, seeing as Mr. L had gotten a lot stronger. It was like Mario's battle with Dimentio didn't matter. All eyes were on the two men in green.

Mr. L stated, **"Give it up, junior. The Chaos Heart will defeat you and conquer the Purity Heart before sunrise."**

Luigi replied, "I won't let it happen! You won't get the chance to kill big bro!"

Mr. L responded, **"Pfft, my only target is sir-jumps-a-lot. By my hands he will perish."**

Luigi's face softened almost immediately as he asked, "You don't know?"

Mr. L answered, **"The only thing I know is that you are more annoying now than you were as the-guy-without-a-clue!"**

As he said that, the bandit went in for a direct attack. Luigi quickly dodged it as his heart (he had to wonder if that was his or the Purity Heart) was pounding.

Luigi stated, "Listen to me, Mr. L. Mario, sir-jumps-a-lot, is your brother!"

Mr. L froze as he was on top of Luigi, pinning him down with all of his strength. He activated his green electricity.

He hissed, **"Nice try, junior but I have no family."**

Luigi struggled as he replied, "Yes you do! Mario is your older twin! Technically. Do you really want to kill your own flesh and blood?"

At the current moment, Luigi didn't care about his own life. He forgot all about the Purity Heart and focused more on saving the one person that meant the world to him: Mario.

Mr. L brought his hand that was crackling with green electricity closer and hissed, **"You lie!"**

Luigi responded, "I never lie. I only hide things that I don't want others to know. And that's one thing I'll never lie about...is my tie to Malleo."

What Luigi didn't know (or Mr. L for that matter) was that the Purity Heart was starting to react from the brotherly love that Luigi had for Mario. Mr. L backed off on Luigi, totally confused. Dimentio saw this while he was battling Mario. The jester created a barrier around the red clad plumber to prevent him from getting closer.

Dimentio stated, "Do not listen to him, Mr. L. Why would you be programmed to kill your own brother?"

Luigi responded, "Because Mario was stopping you and Blumiere from getting the Chaos Heart. Blumiere was acting out of love for his intentions while you...are pure evil!"

Mr. L suddenly got stronger as he pinned Luigi to the ground yet again.

He hissed, **"Don't you dare talk about the Count that way!"**

Luigi knew that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But he knew if he could save Mario, the chances of everyone escape would increase.

The green clad ghost hunter stated, "Mr. L, can't you hear yourself...? You're defending the Count...not yourself...or Dimentio. You have a bit of the Purity Heart in you, don't you?"

Mr. L hissed, grabbing Luigi by the throat,** "I do not have that ridculous Purity Heart in me junior. And will prove it, here and now!"**

Mario cried out, "Weegie, fight him!"

Luigi replied, choking, "I'm not gonna fight him, Malleo. I rather lose my life to protect you than lose it to a person that can't even see the truth. I'm not letting you die!"

In that moment, Mario instantly gained more respect for his baby brother. Mr. L didn't care as he straggled Luigi more. Dimentio kept Mario and the others back with a barrier. Luigi started to choke but then suddenly, a rainbow light started to come from his chest. Dimentio was the first to see it.

Dimentio commanded, "Let him go! The Purity Heart is starting to react!"

Mr. L stated,** "No way, this one is mine."**

As he said that, he increased his strength and started to choke Luigi more. Violet started to bang on the barrier, wanting to get to her friend.

She cried, "Luigi! Luigi!"

Mario activated his red fire powers and hissed, "Let me out of here, Dimentio. Or I will use force."

Dimentio looked at Mario as he replied, "Oh, you think you can stop Mr. L from killing Luigi? You'll be his first target the minute he's done."

Just then, the rainbow light got stronger as Luigi's body went limp. Mario, in that moment, didn't know whether to be scared or horrified. The rainbow light from his chest went up his limp body, causing his whole body to glow. Mr. L dropped Luigi like a hot potato and stepped away. Everyone watched as the Purity Heart was revealed.

Mr. L breathed, **"The Purity Heart..."**

Dimentio thought, _'I guess killing the person brings it out too. That means I can kill Mr. L and claim my prize.' _But before anyone could react, the ground started to shake as the rainbow light coming from the Purity Heart - not only revived Luigi but destroyed the magical barrier of Dimentio's. Violet immediately ran over to Luigi, throwing icicles at Mr. L. Peach ran over to Mario and kicked Dimentio away from him. Bowser and Bowser Jr. breathed fire on any ninjas that appeared as Blue and Yellow cleared the pathway with Spettro, Daisy, Peasly, and Rosalina's help. Luigi got to his feet as he went over to the Purity Heart.

"NO," Dimentio shouted.

Luigi grabbed the Purity Heart and whispered, "I don't know how this works but I suspect that you are trying to change everything back to normal. I want the same. The Purity and Chaos Hearts banished, Mr. L locked in my mind, and everything back the way it was..."

As if it heard Luigi, the Purity Heart started to glow more in its brilliant rainbow light, blinding everyone.

* * *

"Make sure that you watch over your brother, Mario."

"Luigi is such a weakling!"

"He'll never be like his brother."

"I'm counting on you, Mario. ...and you as well, Luigi."

"You are such a worthless person, Luigi."

"You'll never amount to anything. You'll never be the hero."

* * *

_AK1028: And that is where we leave it. Might not have been the best final ending ever but I wasn't aiming for that anyways. What's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Finale

Luigi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a rather strange place. The fields were green, the skies were blue, and everything was at peace.

"Where am I," he asked, as the gentle breeze ran through his hair.

"Oh my gosh... Luigi! My sweet baby boy!"

Hearing that voice, Luigi spun around and saw his mother, Lucinda Manfredi running towards him.

He croaked out, "Mama?"

Lucinda hugged her youngest son tightly but gently. Luigi returned it, in tears. He hadn't seen either of his parents since the car accident a year before him and Mario were sent to Mushroom Kingdom.

She gushed, "Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you for stopping Mr. L!"

"Y-you saw that," Luigi asked, a bit surprised as he pulled away from his mom.

Lucinda answered, "Your father and I sure did. Oh sweetie, why didn't you tell us before that you being bullied?"

Luigi stated, "I couldn't Mama... I didn't want Malleo's reputation to be ruined... He was always more brave than me."

Lucinda replied, "I don't know, Weegie. You were pretty brave too, especially as of late."

Luigi responded, "I've been trying and...how come I can see you? Am I dead? Did my game end? Am I in the Overthere?"

Lucinda explained, "No sweetie, you are still alive but out cold as they say. The Purity Heart can only take so many wishes at so much of a time."

Luigi questioned, "You've watched over us?"

Lucinda answered, "Ever since we crossed over. Blumiere and Timpani visit us often after they stopped the Chaos Heart the first time."

Luigi stated, "Aw Mama... I miss you and Papa so much..."

Lucinda replied, "I miss you boys too. But you should know, sweetie, no matter what - we'll always be with you and Mario. And certainly NOT that Mr. L."

* * *

"Come on, Luigi. Please wake up, bro..."

The green clad ghost hunter slowly opened his eyes as the first thing he saw was the color red. He focused his eyesight a bit and then saw Mario there, looking quite worried.

"M-Mario?"

The red clad plumber instantly had tears in his eyes as he hugged Luigi tightly. Luigi returned it, rubbing Mario's back.

He hiccuped, "I'm so sorry bro for always leaving you behind and treating you like dirt... I've been an awful brother..."

Luigi replied, "It'll be okay, Mario. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere...as long as you aren't."

Mario hiccuped as he responded, "I'm not going anywhere either, Luigi. I promise."

* * *

And Mario kept to his word. He always made sure that brought Luigi along for a mission. The craziness returned to the kingdom and they always went together with Spettro, Violet, Blue, and Yellow. But what they didn't know was that more craziness was yet to come...

* * *

_AK1028: Yes! A cliffhanger is where we end this story! So without further adieu, I call it here! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
